Question: Multiply. $\begin{aligned} 6{,}973&\\ \underline{\times 62}& \end{aligned}$
Answer: ${6}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${\times\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}\times {2}= {6}$ ${6}$ ${70}\times {2}= {140}$ ${4}$ ${900}\times {2}+100}= {1{,}900}$ ${9}$ ${6{,}000}\times {2}+1{,}000}= {13{,}000}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${3}\times {60}= {180}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${70}\times {60}+100}= {4{,}300}$ ${3}$ ${900}\times {60}+4{,}000}= {58{,}000}$ ${8}$ ${6{,}000}\times {60}+50{,}000}= {410{,}000}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ $\begin{aligned} 6{,}973& \\ \underline{\times \,\, 62}&\\ 432{,}326& \end{aligned}$